prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CureHibiki/The Pretty Cure edition of Plus and Minus Game is coming back!
As the title reads, the Pretty Cure edition of the Plus and Minus game is making a comeback!!! I do not have a set date because this blog is all about figuring this out!!! Below are two polls! One addressing timezones and the other addressing the actual start date! For the timezone one, select the one that best fits your schedule since I want to try and give everyone a chance to vote before a round ends. There were several instances where a round ended in under a day, leaving those in different timezones unable to get a vote in. I tried to convert timezones to the best of my abilities!! And for the start date, select the date that you prefer for the game to start. And yes, the game isn't going to start until late November-early December ^^ Before we get to the polls, I like to let you know the first bracket will consist of 6 rounds with 11 Cures each!!! I will not reveal who is in each round until their rounds start but I promise the rounds should all be about the same difficulty to make them more fun! ---- Here's the timezones options I picked for when I can be available to host the game! I picked only 5 timezones cause it's 2:20am and it'll be a hustle to write down the billions of timezones, so I just picked the major ones that Google gave me. If you live in a timezone not mentioned and you don't know if yours is similar to any of the 4 options, use Google to convert the Australian time to yours! Keep in mind, you do not need to be awake or free exactly at the time you prefer. Pick one that you could possibly vote before a day ends just in case a round ends under 20 hours. Whichever one has the most votes will obviously be the time I'll go with to start new rounds after a round finishes. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know! *'Option 1:' 9pm Australian time **6am in Washington, USA **11am in Belgium, Europe **6pm in China **12pm in Egypt, Africa *'Option 2:' 11pm Australian time **8am in Washington, USA **1pm in Belgium, Europe **8pm in China **2pm in Egypt, Africa *'Option 3:' 1pm Australian time **10pm in Washington, USA **3am in Belgium, Europe **10am in China **4am in Egypt, Africa *'Option 4:' 11am Australian time **8pm in Washington, USA **1am in Belgium, Europe **8am in China **2am in Egypt, Africa Which time best suits you for when each round starts? Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 4 And now for the start date!!! It'll start on either a Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I'll let you know which day they are in the poll~ Which day would you like to see the game begin? November 23 (Saturday. It's also Madoka's birthday~) November 24 (Sunday) November 29 (Friday) November 30 (Saturday) December 1 (Sunday) December 7 (Saturday) December 8 (Sunday) December 13 (Friday the 13th...ooo spooky) Category:Blog posts